This application seeks partial support for the 4th Gordon Conference on Proteoglycans to be held June 25-29, 1990 at Proctor Academy, Andover, New Hampshire. The 3rd Gordon Conference on Proteoglycans was held June 26- July 1, 1988 again exceeded our high expectations., More than 220 applica- tions were received and 147 applications were registered and participated in the conference. The Conference was filled to capacity. Evaluations of the scientific quality and value of the meeting to the registrants were very enthusiastic justifying the continuation of the Gordon Conference on Proteoglycans to be held on alternate years. The general format, organiza- tion, and structure of the 4th Gordon Conference on Proteoglycans will be very similar to the preceding conferences. The presentations will high- light very recent research findings and will be divided into three dif- ferent formats for exchange of ideas and extensive discussion. These include: (1) Lecture/Discussion sessions in 9 half-day presentations. The discus- sion sessions will be individually devoted to a major area of current proteoglycan research with an emphasis on integrating new findings from other areas of research. In each session, a discussion leader will provide a brief overview and two or three main speakers will then present recent important results in a particular area. These lectures will be followed by free discussion and short contributions. (2) Poster Sessions: These will be held on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday afternoon and evenings. All individuals who attend the Conference will be invited and encouraged to present posters. (3) Discussion: Afternoons and evenings will be devoted to free discus- sion and interchange of ideas. Specific areas to be covered are shown in the enclosed Conference Program. Areas to be covered should be of interest to medical scientists including investigators in biochemistry, immunology, cell biology, molecular biology, rheumatology, orthopaedics and developmen- tal biology.